1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to a seat frame for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus for preventing rotation of a seat frame for a vehicle which can prevent a seat frame from rotating when vehicle collision occurs.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a vehicle seat is composed of a cushion portion that supports the buttocks of a passenger and a backrest portion that supports the back of the passenger.
In the related art, a manual adjustment device is provided to make the backrest portion lie down or stand up, and a technique of moving the cushion portion forward or rearward is applied to secure legroom. Recently, an electrically driven seat using a motor and a gear assembly has been proposed.
A vehicle seat frame in the related art has a structure in which a set bracket installed in the interior of a vehicle is connected by link to cushion side members provided at both side ends of a cushion, and a gear assembly for height adjustment is installed on the lower portion of the cushion to make the cushion ascend or descend through rotation of a motor.
A seat height adjustment device for a vehicle in the related art has a structure in which a height adjustment device having a pinion gear is installed on a cushion side member, and a rack gear link is installed on a link portion, so that the pinion gear of the height adjustment device is driven by a motor to make the cushion ascend or descend in association with the rack gear link.
However, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 2B, the height adjustment device 21 and the rack gear link 22 in the related art are provided only on one side of a seat frame 1, that is only on a side of a outer link portion 20, and an inner link portion 10 is connected to the outer link portion 20 only through a cross pipe 30.
Accordingly, when vehicle collision occurs and an inertial force acts on a seat that is unable to resist the inertia to rotate the seat forward or rearward, the outer link portion 20 in which the height adjustment device 21 and the rack gear link 22 are provided can restrict the rotation of the link, but the inner link portion 10 may be rotated due to the absence of a device that can directly restrict the link, such as the outer link portion 20. If the inner link portion 10 is rotated, the seat frame 1 is also rotated, and this may cause the passenger to be injured.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.